


Bioengineering

by OneSaltyAceTanker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSaltyAceTanker/pseuds/OneSaltyAceTanker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT:</p><p>I'm NOT an english native. If anything doesn't make sense, please inform me.</p><p>The next chapters won't follow on a regluar basis. </p><p>I know the title is bad :P</p><p>Later chapters may contain sexual explicit context. You have been warned</p><p>EDIT: I will NOT continue this work for the simple reason I don't like it anymore.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bioengineering

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> I'm NOT an english native. If anything doesn't make sense, please inform me.
> 
> The next chapters won't follow on a regluar basis. 
> 
> I know the title is bad :P
> 
> Later chapters may contain sexual explicit context. You have been warned
> 
> EDIT: I will NOT continue this work for the simple reason I don't like it anymore.

9 hours. It has been nine hours since I put her under anesthesia and an end wasn’t in sight. But let’s start from the beginning.

It was a relatively normal day for us, we were defending an old temple in the middle of nowhere from some Thalon mercenaries, I’m still curious what they wanted there…. Anyway, we thought it would be such an ordinary mission that neither Morrison nor Reinhart or Winston came with us. We were just aided by D.Va and of course Zenyata, who led us to the temple. But the absence of all of our oldest and most experienced Members meant the lead of our operation would lie on Phara.

I was so happy for her, she was so proud of her self. Despite the fact that she led countless missions during her time as a soldier, this was her first time to take the lead on an Overwatch mission and _that_ meant everything to her. I couldn’t help myself but smiling when Morrison told her that she would guide us on the mission and I saw her jaw drop a little accompanied with a childish iek of joy.

Now we were here, in the temple waiting for Talon to attack. Fareeha stood in the entrance looking down the curving path which was the only way up to the temple. I tried not to but I caught myself more than once starring at her standing there like a statue in her cobalt blue Raptorasuit. But my thoughts didn’t stop there. I started picturing here without the suit. I pictured her standing there in her normal clothes, her jeans that seemed to be glued directly to her muscular thighs and in her slim shirt you could nearly see her impressive abs trough.

Before I could go any further in my thoughts a sudden “whatcha lookin’ at?” tore me back to reality. Hana was standing right next to me following my view giggling quietly.

“N-nothing” I answered quickly, which only rewarded me with a louder giggling from Hana.

She nudged into my arm and whispered “You can admit that you were staring at her. I mean literally _everyone_ knows about you two”

“Are you serious?” I asked, feeling how my face got warmer and by her sudden burst of laughter I could tell that I was more than blushing a little.

But before she could answer we heard Phara yell “Enemies inbound!”

I quickly got up and ran towards her to power her up, knowing she wanted to greet these Talon-guys with her Rocketbarrage, while D.Va was climbing into her mecha and starting it. Everything went according to plan until, shortly after Phara started her Barrage, a bullet came outta nowhere and struck one of the launchers right above her right arm which directly set of with a giant bang.

The explosion catapulted me into a wall and dazzled my vison and hearing for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity.

When my vision finally came back, my ears were still ringing. And by the horrific sight I was given, I wished my eyes would fail again and I hoped it was just a bad dream.

D.Va was standing in the entrance together with Zenyata trying to fend of the Talon mercenaries. But this wasn’t as bad as it sounds they were doing rather well. Phara on the other hand was the sheer horror. The helmet of her Mechsuit was smashed to pieces and her face was red with blood.

Tears shot into my eyes seeing her like this, but then my view wandered to her right shoulder, I wanted to cry but my breath was stuck in my throat. Where her arm should have been was now only a stream of blood gushing out of her.

I gathered all my strength to get up and finally managed to walk over to her slowly. She must have noticed me because she tried to raise her left arm in my direction with her hand open. But then it felt back to the ground and with a sickening splash into a puddle of her own blood.

Suddenly something cold touched my leg, followed by a stinging pain in my ankle. An explosion had cut loose one of the golden ornaments under the ceiling which felt down right next to me, I slumped to the ground desperately trying to crawl to her.

“Nein! NEIN! NEIIIIIIN!” I screamed struggling to get forward. I could nearly _see_ how her life was running out.

Eventually I was close enough to use the guardian angel ability of my suit to get next to her. I took her in my arms holding her head close to my chest and injected her with nanomachines to stop the bleeding and refill her with life again.

While life came back into her, her eyes opened and gazed into mine. “Am I … dead? Are you an angel?” she asked.

“No” I answered with tears rolling down my cheeks, it was like time slowed down, like we were enveloped in thick fog that muffled every sound and every light from outside “I told you, I would never let you die”

I kissed her forehead and was about to went lower when Hana’s agonizing scream pulled me back into reality. Somehow the Talon troops managed to electrify D.Va’s Mech.

I couldn’t see her body, but from the condition of her Mech I assumed she passed out.

That’s it, I thought, with D.Va unconscious Phara seriously wounded there was no way we would make it out of here alive.

I wrapped my arms around Fareeha’s neck and pulled her close to my chest, closed my eyes and whispered “I love you, forever” awaiting the inevitable.


End file.
